Talk:Empowerment Station
buffs o.o I must admit I'm stumped. I have all 6 of these built, but they all give the same duration buff. And despite what the text says, you can only get a buff from one of them, so no stacking. So far there seems to be no difference between the various empowerment station tiers, other than cost in salvage and prestige to add them. If someone wants to test out the buffs and record the various stats on what they do, pls contact me and we can blow alot of salvage on it ^^ --Sleepy Kitty 15:39, 22 December 2006 (PST) : The buffs will stack with buffs from other sources (player powers, inspirations, etc) but not from other stations. The tier 2 station has a few powers that aren't on the tier 1, and the tier 3 has 2 (only 2) powers that aren't on the tier 2... Ah, found the thread. A tier 3 isn't worth it IMO unless you feel the need for the Hold and Psi resistance... Maybe in PvP? You can always sell back a lower level one, since higher level one does everything the lower level one does (except maybe make a same level station?). : I'll pull out the data for the buffs today or tomorrow (I made the mistake of trying out the EVE Online trial...). It's something I've been planing on but been putting off. 16:10, 22 December 2006 (PST) :: >< gaa, awful game, its interesting at first, but only has about a weeks worth of game play in it, its 70% traveling through space doing nothing, 20% pvp, and 10% collecting equipment and skills you have no use for. :: >.> that rant done.. I take it this means that they buffs don't increase in buffage as they go up in lvls? the tables just add a couple? o.o I'd know more, but I've never actually seen anyone use one outside of initial testing... and I say this as a leader of 3 full sgs ^^;; --Sleepy Kitty 16:21, 22 December 2006 (PST) ::: RE: EVE. Actually, that pile of stuff that I have no use for is the one thing I've just realized I've been missing in CoH. Back in EverQuest, I even had a second account for just the purpose of selling the junk I had no use for. Made a tidy profit that way . ::: I've added articles for all the Empowerment Buffs and it now includes links to City of Data, so you can actually take a look at the abilities. Some of them aren't that bad at all IMO. With the perception buff, my SR scrapper (Focused Senses+Focused Accuracy) can see Stalkers from quite a ways away (Fun to face away from them, let them try to sneak up and then smack them down). The Endurance buff is 17%, not bad compared to unslotted stamina (25%)... might be quite useful on end. hog lowbies. 15:29, 23 December 2006 (PST) :::: o,o ooo, that saves mew a good chunk of time, now to just figure out how they should look... ^^ I'll see if I can get them in the pages properly, I think I have a decent chunk of time for experimenting tomarrow. o,o btw, anyone reading this, Santa Claus will be doing his annual stop off tomarrow on guardian to hand out presents, if you're in need of a bit of cash, a costume salvage set.. or just to boggle at the insanity, he should be there later in the evening ^^ --Sleepy Kitty 00:01, 24 December 2006 (PST) :::::Revised the Element and Foci requirements for the Arcane Crucible. It requires 36 Elements and 12 Foci, rather than other way around.Alleahna 07:36, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Summary Tables I made these to summarise the costs and effects of each of the buffs available. I think it would be useful to polish these and bring them into the article. One thing to add maybe would be the images of the components. Personally, as Cat is in a Tech based SG, I still get confused over the arcane ones from time to time. Would Wiki-fying the names within the table and using the table as a straightforward replacement of the tier X lists be a good move ? Catwhoorg 08:14, 21 March 2007 (PDT) Ok I have added the images as an extra row. Catwhoorg 09:51, 22 March 2007 (PDT) : I polished the table headings a bit on Tier III to get rid of some extra lines. I think these tables should replace the lists under the various empowerment station pages. Those pages should direct to this page. Rationale: Those pages talk about the base items, while this page talks about what you can get from the base items. I only see one problem: since there are two section headings with the exact same title for each tier, a link such as [[Empowerment_Station#Tier_II]] does not go where you'd intend to. This is easily fixed by combining the sections. P.S. I like the class="wikitable" formatting, and will be using it with the invention recipe tables (and probably a lot of other places). --Lin Chiao Feng 06:34, 15 April 2007 (PDT) Real number testing Just notes at this point: Flight Speed, run speed, jump speed and Knockback increase = not registering. Mez effect resistances = -14.89 duration, which calculates out as a ~17% buff Enddrain resistance 20% Recharge +20% Recovery +1.95%/sec (2.15 end/sec) (tested with every accolade so thats a best case) Perception +100 feet Knockback protection = 10 Recharge resistance = 120% Catwhoorg 16:13, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Tier 1 Issues The tier 1's both state 'Unlocked by: N/A' well they are not on my SG's Workshop items list... Any ideas as to what unlocks the tier 1's, I would be greatful if someone could find out and update both tier 1's Thank you, @Coolio 22:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC)